In The Night
by fembuck
Summary: [movieverse]Aeon goes to visit Una the night before her life changes forever... AeonUna, incest, femslash


Title: In the Night  
Pairing: Aeon/Una  
Fandom: Aeon Flux: The Movie  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Aeon or Una, never have, never will, I just really like them and have borrowed them.  
Warning: Aeon and Una are sisters, so the incest alarm goes beep, beep, beep.  
Words: 799

Una sighed softly, and shifted as she felt Aeon's lips moving softly against the skin of her shoulder. Turning around so that she was facing her sister, she hugged Aeon closer to her body, burying her face in the crook of Aeon's neck, breathing in deeply, taking in her sister's familiar scent.

"Another dream?" Aeon asked before pressing her lips against the top of Una's head, nuzzling her nose into the smaller woman's hair for a moment as Una's fingers danced across her back.

"Hmm," Una hummed contently, no sign of her previous distress present in her voice. "I think so. I can't really remember. I never can."

Aeon moved her head back, bringing her hand to Una's face, cupping her cheek lightly for a moment before nudging her sister's face back so that she could fully see it. Una had been dreaming of shapeless, hazy faces whispering all around her, calling to her, enticing her into their world of blues and blacks, flashes and blurry forms.

She didn't like it. She didn't know how to make them go away.

Aeon shifted forward a moment later, her lips brushing against Una's softly before she gripped the back of her sister's head tightly and kissed her more forcefully, running her fingers through Una's dark tresses as her sister's blunted nails scraped at her back.

"There is, nothing to fear," Aeon said a moment later, licking her lips as she pulled back from Una's mouth.

Una smiled at that and lifted her hand to Aeon's face, brushing her knuckles along defined cheekbones and smooth, warm skin. She was very aware that her sister was probably the most deadly person in all of Bregna. And though she did not always agree with the Monican's tactics, or her sister's belief that they were the only way to effect change, she was fully aware of, and fully acknowledged her sister's prowess.

"With you by my side," Una murmured a moment later, leaning up to brush her lips against Aeon's. As a child she had hated that Aeon was so much taller and stronger than she was, but she had come to take pleasure in it as time went on. She enjoyed the feeling of having Aeon all around her, from the tips of her toes to the hairs on the top of her head.

"With me by your side," Aeon confirmed leaning down to the kiss the tip of Una's nose before nipping at the tip playfully, smiling when Una's slapped her ass in protest before pulling her closer once more. "You need to be up early in the morning."

"I don't want to go to sleep," Una responded, knowing that Aeon was correct and that she should try to get some sleep, but not wanting to drift away into unconsciousness and away from Aeon just yet.

"I'll …"

"I'm not afraid," Una smiled, stroking Aeon's check amused as ever by her protective streak. "I never see you anymore, except at night … like this. I don't want to waste time sleeping."

Aeon stared at her for a moment, then leaned forward and brushed her lips against Una's. It was true, her work was keeping her busy, busier than usual these days and she had not been spending much quality time with Una, except for when she came by at night, unwilling or unable to go back to her empty apartment bruised and bleeding.

"Turn around," the older woman said a moment later, nudging Una gently, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling Una into her body after she complied with her request. "Go to sleep."

"Come to dinner tomorrow," Una countered grasping Aeon's hand, playing with the fingers that had been resting against her stomach.

"Yes ma'am," Aeon replied peacefully before lightly kissing the back of Una's neck.

"I can't sleep if you keep on doing that," Una admonished with absolutely no conviction as he bent her head forward exposing more of her neck to Aeon's questing lips.

"What?" Aeon mumbled, licking a spot at the back of Una's neck that always made her moan and squirm in the most delicious ways.

"And bring some wine," Una continued ignoring Aeon's question, which had also been voiced with absolutely no conviction.

"Go to sleep."

"I thought you were a night person."

"Sleep. Now."

Una laughed lightly and squeezed Aeon's hand before allowing her eyes to close. She wasn't blind, or stupid, she knew that things were not right in Bregna and that they hadn't been for a long time. Perhaps her entire life. People were scared and murmuring and the Monican's attacks on the government had increased with the number of disappearances. But despite that, despite all that was happening around her, and inside of her she knew that she would sleep well … with Aeon by her side.

The End


End file.
